The Uncertain Huntress
by Annabeth Loves Percy
Summary: Zoë, the uncertain huntress of Artemis, tries to make a relationship with a very nice boy. Percy Jackson. Zoë is uncertain to leave the Hunt forever... Does she really like Percy enough to leave her home for good? What will Annabeth do? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

The Uncertain Huntress

Percy's point of view.

Here is the first chapter of the story. Hope you like it! Poe fans! Story is after the Last Olympian… NOTICE!!! = Zoë has not died in the Titan's curse… She is still alive.

I'd like to Dedicate this story to ZoeNightshade2214!!!

(Percy, Grover, and Annabeth are on their way to visit the huntresses. Percy and his friends are there to talk to Thalia, Thalia is very sick… Annabeth is worried, Percy and Grover wanted tocome too. Chiron told them to continue. They continued on their way to the Huntresses.)

"Percy, Do you think Thalia will be ok?" Annabeth asked me.  
"I'm sure she will be fine Annabeth. Its ok." I told her.  
I held Annabeth in my arms.  
We were kind of going out since Krono's death.  
We were in love.  
"Percy, whatever happens, will you ever leave me?" She asked sweetly.  
"No way…" I told her.

"Now that's my Seaweed Brain." She said and smiled sweetly.  
"I love you." I told her.  
"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She said.  
We reached the Huntresses.  
Artemis sat on her throne.  
Along with a very pretty girl, which I realized was Zoë.  
She grew a lot, and looked even more beautiful.  
Almost too beautiful.  
She looked stunning.  
I came forward and asked for Thalia.  
"She is in the back room. Be careful, she is very sick. Even my immortal magic can't cure her. Only luck will do its place. Apollo is stopping by later to help." Artemis said.  
Zoë looked at me with distaste.  
I looked back at her with a friendly yet cute smile.  
Annabeth got in the way of her and me after that.  
"Percy lets go. Come on!" She kissed me and dragged me away………

Ok, Let me know if this story is worth continuing… I want Reviews!!! 2nd chapter coming, only if I get Reviews!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Uncertain Huntress

Annabeth's Point of view

I got a lot of reviews that said to NOT continue this. Please tell me why? I would like a reason. But I am continuing this for a special friend called ZoeNightshade2214… So, rude comment please be kept to yourself? Thanks, and enjoy.

I thought Annabeth was jealous that I was smiling at another girl.  
Well, I didn't mind that she was being protective of me at all.  
We reached Thalia's tent and came to a girl in punk clothes.  
All black.  
"Hey, thanks for coming guys. I really wanted to see you." Thalia told us with a sad grin.  
I suddenly felt unwelcome and out of place.  
I felt that I was the only one who shouldn't have been there.  
I mean, Grover and Annabeth went way back with Thalia.  
But I had no relation with Thalia.  
Other than fighting with and against her.  
Well, at least I was with my girlfriend.  
"No Problem Thalia." Annabeth said with a soft smile.  
"Are you ok Thalia? Is everything going to be alright?" Grover asked nervously.

"Yes Grover, I'm going to be ok. I just wanted to see you guys again. Thanks for coming. Why are you so quiet Percy? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Annabeth held me.

"Its ok Percy, here let me show you your tent to sleep in, you need sleep, trust me. Just look at your eyes! Lets go. I'll be back in a few, Thalia." Annabeth told me.

I nodded.  
I was pretty tired.  
I followed Annabeth, and came to a blue tent. I layed on the bed, and Annabeth kissed me. "Is there something wrong? I'm worried about you…" Annabeth said.  
"No, everything is fine. Don't worry. I love you." I told her.  
"Ok, I love you too, sleep tight Seaweed Brain. I'll see you in the morning." She said with care.  
Then she slipped her way out of the tent.  
I went to sleep immediately.

In my dream, I was sitting on a tree stump.  
Annabeth came out of a nearby tent and cried.

"How could you? We loved each other and you kiss her? I can't believe you! That was our kiss! I can't believe I had an interest in you! I can't believe you would do this to me! I thought you loved me? We are through, Percy Jackson! Were done!"  
Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs, as she ran back into the tent and wept and wept and wept….. All night long. I did the same…

Reviews Please! 3rd chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Uncertain Huntress

Percy's point of view

Chapter 3

I'm back!!! Enjoy!!!!

I woke up and headed over to the breakfast tent to eat.  
Annabeth sat next to me.  
"How was your sleep last night?" She said.  
"It helped me a lot. I feel much better." I told her.  
"Good, because I was worried about you. I mean what if you caught Thalia's sickness? I would be so scared. Thalia is not doing good Percy." Annabeth said with worry.

"Don't be sad Annabeth; I'm sure everything will be ok. You worry too much." I told her.  
"I'll try to worry less, for you…" She said in a very sweet tone.  
I laughed a little and held my girlfriend in my grasp.  
She really liked me.  
I mean she wouldn't let me let go of her.  
Trust me, she wouldn't let me let go.  
In this position, we walked over to Thalia's tent and saw Apollo there.  
We let go of each other before he could see us.  
"Hello children! I am inspecting Thalia over here and it does not look good.  
In fact, it is quite serious." Apollo said.  
"Can you help her? She is one of my best shooters in accuracy…" Artemis asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot. Time will tell if she heals……or not. I'm sorry I have to go. Good day sister, I have given her some medicine and I have done as much as I can. Goodbye." Apollo said as he vanished into thin air.

I was hoping Apollo would be able to heal Thalia right then and their, but I was wrong.  
The way Apollo said it, it sounded like Thalia was a goner……  
I held Annabeth as she cried in my arms.  
I even saw Artemis have a golden tear run down her cheek.

Hopefully Thalia would live through the day that a goddess cried for her…

Oooohhh! Thalia is still alive, but only just. Will she live? What about Zoë? Does she have a thing for Percy now? The next chapter will answer the relationship between Percy/Zoë and Percy/Annabeth……… Reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Uncertain Huntress

Chapter 4

This one took forever!

Hope you like it!

Percy's point of view.

I picked Annabeth up and brought her to her gray tent.  
"Percy, put me down. I'm not in the mood right now." She told me.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to shoot you Annabeth!" I said with an angry tone.  
"Sorry, I know you're my boyfriend and I should respect that… Percy, come lay down with me. I'm tired." She said.  
"Ok…" I told her.  
I lay down with her and then I held her.  
We fell asleep instantly.

When I woke up, I walked out of her tent and found Zoë walking towards me.  
Wow!  
She looked good!  
Maybe it was my imagination.  
"Hello Percy Jackson. I see that ye have matured. I like that very much." She smiled brilliantly at me.  
"Well thank you, I do seem to have matured to a new lev…" I was cut off by her doing something I never thought the real Zoë Nightshade would do.  
She kissed me.  
A girl came in at us and was shocked to see Zoë kiss me.  
She gasped and cried.  
I thought it was Annabeth… But no.  
It couldn't have been her…  
The girl was none other than the Goddess of the Hunt..................................

Short chapter, sorry. But I want to get this story done with. The Person I was writing this: ZoeNightshade2214 hates me now. So I would like Reviews please. I am almost done with this crappy story. Sorry. Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

The Uncertain Huntress

Chapter 5

Hope you guys like this second to last chapter!

Percy's point of view.

"Percy Jackson! What on Earth are you doing? Kissing my huntress? I shall have you killed. If only you didn't destroy the Titan Lord, I would kill you! I want you out of my camp now! And no Dinner for you! Get out! Now!" Artemis ordered.

"Lady Artemis, I didn't kiss her! Zoë kissed…" I was cut off again.  
"I kissed him Lady Artemis… I don't know what happened to me. I am very sorry." Zoë apologized.  
"Well, you are not allowed in my camp any more… Get out, both of you!" Artemis yelled.  
Zoë started to cry.  
"Please Artemis, It's my fault. I will leave for good if you let Zoë stay…" I asked.  
"Very well, but don't you ever come back here Percy Jackson! Now get out. Go and get your things. Now listen here! Know one will know about this! Know one! Now go." Artemis told us.  
I walked to my tent with Zoë.  
"I can't tell Annabeth about this… This is our secret… You shouldn't of kissed me!" I told her.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself… ye can never be together Percy Jackson… It was wrong of me to kiss ye. Sorry. I cannot leave my home. Good day…" Zoë said as she left with shame on her face…

I packed my stuff and left a note for Annabeth lying to her about going back to camp because Chiron needed me…  
I was a terrible person…  
I shouldn't have done that to Annabeth…  
But Zoë kissed me.  
I didn't kiss her…  
It really wasn't my fault.  
I left the note on her very neat bed.  
Then I went back outside.  
I called Argus to pick me up.  
Where was Annabeth?  
She wasn't in her tent and she wasn't outside…  
Oh well…  
I went and sat on a tree stump.  
I got some water and drank the bottle…  
I rested and waited for Argus to pick me up…  
Annabeth came around the corner.  
Wait!  
This was my dream!  
Oh No!

"How could you? We loved each other and you kiss her? I can't believe you! That was our kiss! I can't believe I had an interest in you! I can't believe you would do this to me! I thought you loved me? We are through, Percy Jackson! Were done!" Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs, as she ran back into the tent and wept and wept and wept…

I knew Annabeth too well too not mess with her when she was angry with me, but I didn't care.  
I went inside her tent and comforted her.  
"Get out of here! I told you that we are through!" She said with a broken heart.  
Annabeth had loved me for so long and now her heart was broken.  
"Annabeth, she kissed me! I love you. Not her…" I told her compassionately.  
She seemed to understand, but was still broken-hearted.

"I loved you and you don't want that? I know she kissed you. I saw the whole thing! But you let her kissed you! Did you ounce stop and think about your girlfriend? No! You don't love me…" She said.

"I do love you! I'm sorry. I was just so dumbfounded…" I told her sadly.  
"Well, you pull this stunt with any one else and I will slap you so hard that you wont know what's coming… Please don't do this again… I thought you loved me…" She purred.  
"I do love you. I'm a fool. I'm sorry." I told her.  
"I told Artemis to not make you leave… It's a good thing Thalia won't know about this… Hold me." I nodded and held her in my grasp.  
"Lets go and see Thalia." I suggested.  
We got to Thalia's tent, Annabeth still in my arms.  
Grover and Apollo were there…

"Percy, Annabeth. She isn't going to last much longer…" Apollo said and sighed sadly.  
Grover sniffled.  
I set Annabeth down and brought her over to Thalia.  
We looked at her and sighed.  
It was a day of sadness.

In a few moments, it would be Thalia's final breath………………

Will Thalia live? Zoë and Percy will never be. And Annabeth gets the boy. Oooh!!! What will happen? Reviews Please!!! Last chapter coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

The Uncertain Huntress

Chapter 6

Percy's point of view.

Last chapter! Hope you like it!

I prayed to the gods that Thalia would male it.  
I knew sitting here would do no good…  
I ran out of the tent at top speed.  
"Percy, where are you going? Come back! Percy?" Annabeth yelled.  
"Percy?" Grover asked in shock of how fast I was running.  
"Percy, don't leave! I'm not going to last much longer!" Thalia shrieked.  
"Stop that! Be positive!" Annabeth said hopefully.  
I kept running and running and running and, well, you get the point…  
I reached Annabeth's tent.  
I ransacked the place.  
Then I found a picture of the man who I still didn't care for at all……………it was Luke…

I ran as fast as I could back to the tent.  
Huntresses giving me a disgusted look.  
I practically dived in the room.  
I gave the picture of Luke to Thalia.  
"Percy, I'm so sorry. You've been a good friend. Thanks." Thalia sadly said in a happy tone.  
"Why did you say sorry Thalia?" I asked.  
"Because Percy. Annabeth, Grover, Please tell everyone that I will miss them. I mean everyone. Bring me back to camp and have me buried by my tree. I want that single wish…" Thalia said sadly.  
"Thalia, no! You can't die! Please no!" Annabeth screamed.  
Grover cried silently.

"Luke, I'll be with you soon……………" Thalia said with her final breath……………………………………………

We carried Thalia away in a Caucasus.  
We put her on the camp bus.  
Artemis said her farewell and gave her huntress a one-way ticket to Elysium, Where Luke was…  
Thalia would of wanted that…

I carried Annabeth to the bus and Grover followed.  
We got on and I sat with Annabeth.  
Grover sat with Thalia and looked at her face.  
He cried sadly and hopefully. We were in the back.  
They were in the front.  
Even Argus seemed kind of sad…  
"Hey Annabeth, I love you. Sorry this happened…" I told her with a hopeful smile.  
"Its ok Seaweed Brain. I was happy when you brought that picture to Thalia though… it was a good idea…" she said happily.  
"Yeah, hey Annabeth, why did you have that picture in the first place? Hmm? Hmmm?" I asked in a funny, yet charming way…  
"What? Oh, I just… Percy I… Oh, Percy you know I love you! Why ask?" Annabeth said.  
She then kissed me the whole way back to camp…

I enjoyed it.

When we got to camp, I unpacked my stuff and went to the beach with Annabeth.

We spent the whole summer together.  
With each other.

I learned something that year.

You can always count on your true friends… Friends that stick with you through life, and death…  
Thalia taught me that…  
I would always look at halfblood hill and remember my friend, Thalia the Huntress…………………………………

Well, that was the last chapter; my next story is for another girl who wants me to write a story for her… I'm on the job… All my stories are complete. Next story coming soon!  
Only if you review!!! They are very helpful you know!!!

Reviews!


End file.
